


Goals to Crush

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione needs a bit of a push when it comes to crushing her goals at the Ministry.





	Goals to Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one-shot tonight! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Haven Bingo Square I3: “You are strong. You are resilient. You will defeat this shit.” - The Latest Kate

Hermione burst into the flat she shared with her best friend and slammed the door behind her. Things at work had taken a nasty turn and she, for one, was absolutely appalled by it all. Storming into the kitchen, she tugged open the refrigerator door and removed a bottle of butterbeer. Just as she was opening the bottle, Ginny walked into the room looking as if she'd just woken up.

"Sweet Merlin, 'Mione," Ginny mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes and trifled a yawn. "What are you doing making all that noise?"

"I'm so sick and tired of not being taken seriously at work," Hermione answered before taking another swig of her drink.

Ginny shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at their little table. "I don't know why you just don't ask for a transfer by now. You're miserable in that department."

Hermione joined her friend at the table. "You know as well as I do that they won't accept a transfer for me until I make a difference in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures first."

Ginny sighed and met her friends stare. "Look, I know that it sucks being where you are at the bottom of the cauldron, but it will get better."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione set her bottle down and dragged a hand through her tousled curls. "I've been killing myself to get equal rights for house elves, but the legislature just won't pass."

"We've only been out of Hogwarts and the war for a little over two years," Ginny began, reaching over to steal Hermione's drink. She took a sip and then passed it back. "Look at me… I've gotta train at all hours of the day and night if I want to make it onto a Quidditch team."

"Is that why you were asleep at five in the afternoon?" Hermione teased.

"Yes," Ginny sighed heavily. "I swear if I don't make the team by next year, I'm going to apply for the Daily Prophet instead."

"You're one of the best Quidditch players I know," Hermione told her friend sincerely. "YOu're going to rock your tryout when it finally comes."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a grin. "And you are too. Going to rock the Ministry, I mean."

"That's kind of you to say," Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.

"No, I mean it." Ginny slapped her hand down on the table. "Someday you'll probably even be Minister of Magic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and passed her drink back to her friend. "If you say so."

"I know so," Ginny said and then finished the butterbeer. "You are strong. You are resilient. You will defeat this shit."

Laughing, Hermione stood up from the table and went over to hug Ginny. "Thanks, Gin. I feel a lot better now."

"Good," Ginny huffed, but she was all smiles. "Now let me go back to sleep."

"You got it," Hermione replied as she released her friend and allowed her to stand from the table. "I'll come wake you when the take-out I order gets here later."

Instead of replying, Ginny merely grinned and shuffled back to her bedroom. Hermione smiled and crossed her arms. Ginny was right. She was going to get through this no matter how long it took or how many endless fights she had to endure to get what she wanted out of her career. The house elves would get their rights, she would see to that. And maybe Ginny was right… Perhaps someday she would become Minister of Magic.

Smirking, Hermione decided she best get to work. She had goals to crush.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
